Tanaka Yoji
Perfil thumb|250px|Tanaka Yoji *'Nombre:' 田中 要次 (たなか ようじ) *'Nombre (romaji):' Tanaka Yoji *'Apodos:' BoBa *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Kiso, Prefectura de Nagano, Japón *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Peso:' 68 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia:' ZAZOUS Dramas *Anata no Ban-desu (NTV, 2019) * Ten: Tenhodori No Kaidanji (TV Tokyo-Paravi-BS Japan, 2018) * Shinhannin (WOWOW, 2018) * Hitoya no Toge (WOWOW‎, 2017) * Cold Case (WOWOW, 2016, ep9) * Watashi ni Unmei no Koi Nante Arienaitte Omotteta (KTV, 2016) * Beppin-san (NHK, 2016) * 99.9: Criminal Lawyer (TBS, 2016, ep1) * Specialist 2016 (TV Asahi, 2016, ep8) * Ooku SP (Fuji TV, 2016, part 1) * Specialist 4 (TV Asahi, 2015) * Gisou no Fuufu (NTV, 2015) * Akagi (BS SKY PerfecTV!, 2015) * Saikyou no Futari (TV Asahi, 2015) * Engawa Deka 2 (TBS, 2015) * Fuben na Benriya (TV Tokyo, 2015) * I'm Home (TV Asahi, 2015) (ep.8) * Hanamoyu (NHK, 2015) * Specialist 3 (TV Asahi, 2015) * Ouroboros (TBS, 2015) * Itazura na Kiss 2 ~ Love in TOKYO (Fuji TV, 2014) * Itazura na Kiss SP ~ Love in OKINAWA (Fuji TV, 2014) * Seijo (NHK, 2014) * Hero 2 (Fuji TV, 2014) * MOZU (TBS, 2014) * Olympic no Minoshirokin (TV Asahi, 2013) * Tokyo Bandwagon (NTV, 2013, ep6-9) * Engawa Deka (TBS, 2013) * Keiji no Manazashi (TBS, 2013, ep5) * Keibuho Yabe Kenzo 2 (TV Asahi, 2013, ep5) * Woman (NTV, 2013, ep7) * Itazura na Kiss ~Love in TOKYO (Fuji TV 2,2013) * Apoyan (TBS, 2013, ep6) * Amachan (NHK, 2013) * Keibuho Yabe Kenzo (TV Asahi, 2013) (ep.5) * Otousan wa Nido Shinu (NHK, 2013) * Lady Joker (WOWOW, 2013) * Shuden Bye Bye (TBS, 2013) (ep.5) * Double Face (TBS & WOWOW, 2012) * Jun to Ai (NHK, 2012) * Somato Kabushiki Gaisha (TBS, 2012, ep9) * Jitken Keiji Totori (NHK, 2012) (ep.4) * Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de (Fuji TV, 2011) (ep.10) * Umechan Sensei (NHK, 2012) * Kodoku no Gurume (TV Tokyo, 2012, ep6) * Strawberry Night (Fuji TV, 2012, ep1,9) * Mou Yuukai Nante Shinai (Fuji TV, 2012) * Ai Inochi ~Shinjuku Kabukicho Kakekomidera~ (TV Asahi, 2011) * Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de (Fuji TV, 2011, ep10) * Urelo Mi Taiken Shojo ‎ (TV Tokyo, 2011) * Kasouken no Onna 11 (TV Asahi, 2011, ep1) * Kurumi no Heya (NHK, 2011) (ep.1) * Meitantei Conan (YTV, 2011, ep6) * Inu o Kau to Iu Koto (TV Asahi, 2011) * SCHOOL!! (Fuji TV, 2011, ep3) * Onmitsu Happyaku Yachou (NHK, 2011, ep6-9) * Strawberry Night SP (Fuji TV, 2010) * TOKYO23 (WOWOW, 2010) * Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Raincoat no Onna (Fuji TV, 2010) * Tofu Shimai (WOWOW 2010) * Gakeppuchi no Erii (TV Asahi, 2010) * Massugu na Otoko (Fuji TV, 2010, ep1) * Sazae-san SP2 (Fuji TV, 2010) * Untouchable (TV Asahi, 2009) * Shakking (WOWOW, 2009) * Hidarime Tantei EYE SP (NTV, 2009) * RESCUE (TBS, 2009) * Konkatsu! (Fuji TV, 2009) * Hissatsu Shigotonin 2009 SP (TV Asahi, 2009) * Prisoner (WOWOW, 2008) * Tonsure (NTV, 2008, Episodio 5) * Giragira (TV Asahi, 2008) * Yume wo Kanaeru Zo SP (NTV / 2008) * Yume wo Kanaeru Zo (NTV, 2008) * 33pun Tantei (Fuji TV, 2008, Episodio 6) * TOMORROW (TBS, 2008, Episodio 2) * Lotto 6 de 3-oku 2-senman En Ateta Otoko (TV Asahi, 2008, Episodio 10) * Odaiba Tantei Shuchishin Hexagon Satsujin Jiken (Fuji TV, 2008, invitado) * Hitmaker Aku Yu Monogatari (NTV, 2008) * Average (Fuji TV, 2008) * Ichi Pondo no Fukuin (NTV, 2008, Episodio 1) * Edison no Haha (TBS, 2008) * Five (NHK, 2008) * Tengoku no supu (WOWOW / 2008) * Sugata Sanshiro (TV Tokyo, 2007) * Glass no Kiba (TBS, 2007) * Hadashi no Gen (Fuji TV, 2007) * Dondo Bare (NHK, 2007, Episodios 27 y 29) * Jigoku Shoujo (NTV, 2006, Episodios 11, 12) * Happy! Namida no Sumasshu 2 (TBS, 2006) * My Boss, My Hero (NTV, 2006) * Hero (Especial) (Fuji TV, 2006) * Keitai Deka Zenigata Rai (BS-i / 2006) - ep.25-26 * Kuroi Taiyo (TV Asahi, 2006) * Kurosagi (TBS, 2006) * Ns' Aoi (Fuji TV, 2006, Episodio 7) * Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2006, Episodio 2) * Happy! Namida no Sumasshu (TBS, 2006) * Fugoh Keiji 2 (TV Asahi, 2006, Episodio 7) * Gachi Baka! (TBS, 2006) * Shiawase ni Naritai! (TBS, 2005) * Fukigen na Gene (Fuji TV, 2005, Episodios 2, 5-6, 10-11) * Kyokugen Suiri Coliseum (YTV, 2004) * Sky High 2 (TV Asahi, 2004, Episodio 7) * Mystery Minzoku Gakusha Yakumo Itsuki (TV Asahi, 2004) ep.1, 2 * Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho (TBS, 2004) ep.8 * Taikoki (Fuji TV, 2003) * Shin Yonigeya Honpo (NTV, 2003, Episodio 4) * Keitai Deka Zenigata Mai (BS-i, 2003) ep.13 * Shin Yonigeya Honpo (NTV, 2003) ep. 4 * Koshonin (WOWOW, 2003) * Taikoki (Fuji TV, 2003) * Tantei Kazoku (NTV, 2002) * Nurse no Oshigoto 4 (Fuji TV, 2002) * Shiritsu Tantei Hama Mike (NTV, 2002) * Kochira Dai San Shakaibu (TBS, 2001) * Rouge (NHK, 2001) * Rookie (Fuji TV, 2001) * Tanoshii Yochien (TBS, 2001) * Hero (Fuji TV, 2001) * Fukaku Mogure (NHK, 2000) * Hensyuo (Fuji TV, 2000) Películas * Itoshi no Irene (2018) * The Ringside Story (2017) * Tantei wa, Konya mo Yuuutsuna Yume wo Miru (2017) * Survival Family (2017) * Shippu Rondo (2016) * L (2016) * Zenin, Kataomoi (2016) segmento "Boku no Sabotin" * Pinay's Addicted! (2016) * Lingering Memories (2015) * Obon Brothers (2015) * Hero (2015) * Tankentai no Eiko (2015) * Samulife (2015) * Nishino Yukihiko no Koi to Boken (2014) * Homeland (2014) * Judge! (2014) * Wood Job! (2014) * Girl In The Sunny Place (2013) * The After-Dinner Mysteries (2013) * Love Bombs (2013) * Strawberry Night (2013) * The Way - Man of the White Porcelain (2012) * Japanese Salaryman NEO (2011) * Sukiyaki (2011) * What a Wonderful Life!! (2011) * Sakurada Gate Incident (2010) * Tsuki to Uso to Satsujin (2010) * Wig (2010) * 20th Century Boys 2: The Last Hope (2009) * The Night of Whirlwind Restaurant (2009) * Killer Bride's Perfect Crime (2009) * Yamagata Scream (2009) * The Summit: A Chronicle Of Stones to Serenity (2009) * Strawberry Seminar (2009) * Crime or Punishment?!? (2009) * Girl with frigidity in Tokyo (2009) * All Around Us (2008) * My Darling of the Mountains (2008) * L: Change the World (2008) * Season of Snow (2008) * Giniro no Season / Silver Season (2007) * Kayokyoku Dayo, Jinsei wa / Tokyo Rhapsody (2007) * Hero (2007) * Sukiyaki Western Django (2007) * Pacchigi! Love & Peace (2007) * The Letters (2006) * Shiawase no Suitchi (2006) * Death Note (2006) * Lovely Complex (2006) * Route 225 (2006) * Shinkaiju Reigo (2005) * Nagurimono / Nagurimono: Love & Kill (2005) * In za puru / In the Pool (2005) * Inu no Eiga / All About My Dog (2005) * Animusu Snima (2005) * Koibumi-Biyori (2004) * 17-sai no Fukei - Shonen wa Nani o Mita no ka (2004) * Believer (2004) * The Hotel Venus (2004) * Zebraman (2004) * Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003) * The Battling Angel (2003) * Last Life in the Universe (2003) * Ju-on: The Grudge (2003) * Cosmic Rescue (2003) * Itai futari (2002) * Igyo no koi (2002) * Dodge-a-Go-Go! (2002) * Parco Fiction (2002) * Bastoni: The Stick Handlers (2002) * Sabu (2002) * Pistol Opera (2001) * Go (2001) * Quartet (2001) * Kakashi (2001) * All About Lily Chou-Chou (2001) * Stacy (2001) * Red Shadow: Akakage (2001) * Transparent: Tribute to a Sad Genius (2001) * Quartet for Two (2001) * Toki no kaori: Remember me (2001) * Body Drop Asphalt (2000) * Ring Ø: Birthday (2000) * Seven's Face (2000) * Sunday Drive (2000) * Taboo (1999) * One Piece! (1999) * Messengers (1999) * Tenshi ni misuterareta yoru (1999) * Kikujiro no natsu (1999) * Charisma (1999) * Tokyo Elegy (1999) * Adrenaline Drive (1999) * Shark Skin Man and Peach Hip Girl (1998) * The Goofball (1998) * My Secret Cache (1997) * One More Time, One More Chance (1996) * Karyudo-tachi no shokkaku (1995) * Monzetsu honban: buchikomu! (1995) * Tokarev (1994) * I Like You, I Like You Very Much (1994) Curiosidades * Debut: 1989 Enlaces *Página Oficial *Blog Oficial *Twitter *Perfil IMBd *Wikipedia Japonesa Categoría:ZAZOUS Categoría:JActor